


Tell Me to Stay

by Bubblemay_11



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Han loves Leia, Leia still is confused about her feelings for him, Light Angst, Little bits of Fluff, Post-ANH, Star Wars pre-ESB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 03:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblemay_11/pseuds/Bubblemay_11
Summary: Han was leaving for good. No one was going to stop him from leaving, not even the reason why he is still there.





	Tell Me to Stay

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Marina and the Diamonds and thought about a one-sided Leia and Han (not really). I am a new writer so go easy on me plz. Un-beta'd

_“Ha ha_

_Ha ha_

_You're never gonna love me, so what's the use?_

_What's the point in playing a game you're gonna lose?_

_What's the point in saying you love me like a friend?_

_What's the point in saying it's never gonna end?_

_You're too proud to say that you've made a mistake_

_You're a coward 'til the end_

_I don't wanna admit, but we're not gonna fit_

_No, I'm not the type that you like_

_Why don't we just pretend?” -_ Lies, Marina and the Diamonds.

 

He really tried his best to not argue with her and talk to her like a normal person but she made it impossible because she clearly hated him.

“Hey your Worshipness, need help with that?” He asked as he saw her struggling with trying to reach a data-pad on the high shelf.

“I got this Han you can go away now!” she huffed as she tried standing on her tippy toes. Han looked at her face, her eyes filled with determination and her tongue sticking slightly out of her mouth. He grabbed the data-pad and handed it to her. They made eye contact for a few seconds, she opened her mouth but closed it again.

“Thank you Han, but I really didn’t need your help” she gritted out, Han let out a small chuckle and looked right at the Princess.

“Is that so your Highness? Well if it weren’t for me you would’ve been here for another hour or so!” “Ha! I almost had it! I don’t need you to play hero for me Captain I am very capable of doing things myself!” and with that she stomped out of the room.

After 2 years of staying with the Rebellion, Han decided to leave once and for all (he’s said he leave the day after the Celebration on Yavin 4 but he ended up staying for 2 more years). Han walked around the base looking for General Carlist Rieekan and found him talking to some new recruits by some X-wing fighters.

“Hey General!” called out Han, Rieekan smiled brightly as he saw Han and dismissed the recruits.

“Hey yourself Captain Solo. Anything I can help you with?” “Yes Captain, Chewie and I are leaving tomorrow morning,” “Oh” this caught the General by surprise. He never expected Solo to actually leave. He offered Han a small smile which he returned.

“Well then… I guess it was an honor have known and worked with.” “Back at you General, I guess I’ll see you around or something.” Carlist laughed at this and Han waved at him and walked back into the doors.

Han walked into the _Falcon_ , expecting to have some alone time that night but to his surprise, (he hates surprises) he see’s Chewie, Luke, Wedges, and a whole bunch of other pilots sitting in the “living room” of the _Falcon,_ there are bottles of Corellian wines and whiskey. Luke noticed Han come in and whispered something to Chewie in which he got a growl of improvement. Confused, Han walked over and everybody started talking at once. He only made up the words, _luck, had a good time, great adventure, best Captain out there_ and so forth.

“What‘s all this?” he asked, “Throwing a party without me guys? Seriously? You know you can’t get away with that!” A few guys chuckled and greeted Han warmly.

“Oh Han you’re finally here! Were celebrating your last night with the Rebellion, well not celebrating but like- like- you know what I mean” Han laughed, he sure was going to miss Luke and some of the guys here but he wasn’t all that close with them. A soft knock interrupted their laughter and Chewie went to open the hatch. Han watched as Chewie opened the hatch, he couldn’t make up who it was but he didn’t mind whoever it was unless it was anyone from the high council. He grabbed a bottle and a cupped and poured himself some whiskey and took a big sip, the alcohol burning down his throat, it felt good. He turned around and saw… _Leia!?_

 _Now what in the world is her High and mightiness doing here of all places tonight?_ Of all places she could be right now, she’s in the _Falcon,_ with alcohol and a bunch of men, men who will soon become drunk and- _let’s not get ahead of ourselves Solo, maybe she’s here for Luke._ The thought of Leia being here for Luke caused him to feel jealous. Remembering what Luke told him after rescuing Leia, _“You think a princess and a guy like me-” “No”._ He looked up at Leia, she was staring at him with a questioning face. She took a few steps forward until she was standing right beside him. Han started sweating a little, he has never been this close with the Princess since Yavin, their arms were touching and he looked around to see if anyone was looking at them. At the moment the guys were in an intense game of Sabacc or focusing on who could gulp down a whole bottle of some sort of alcohol the fastest. Leia got on her tippy toes and whispered in his ear,

“Han can I talk to you, alone, away from here?” all Han could do was nod and followed her outside. She looked beautiful as always in her Hoth outfit, she started taking some turns and he only followed. Once they got inside a room, he realized it was her room. There was a nice looking couch, some paintings and artifacts on some shelves her height. He followed her inside the small kitchen and she pulled out two bottles of beer.

“Didn’t take you as much as a drinker your Worshipness” “Shut up Flyboy, I need to talk to you and this is serious.” Her eyes narrowed as she passed a bottle to Han and motioned him towards her table with two chairs. Leia took a deep breath and began to talk.

“Han,” she said quietly, “you can’t leave.” Han opened his bottle and took a sip from it, Leia kept her eyes on him the whole time.

“Why is that Princess?” he asked with his signature smirk, Leia kept a serious expression so Han dropped the cocky demeanor and frowned.

“Then why can’t I leave, Leia?” he asked confused. Leia let out a small sigh and pondered for a second if she should tell him why or not.

“You shouldn’t leave because you are a great help for the Rebellion and a lot of people here for some reason really like you.” “That’s not it Princess and you know it!” “Captain there is no other reason for you to leave except the ones I gave you!” Leia shouted, Han hated a lot of things but what he especially hated was when someone raised their voice at him, so he yelled back, “Well your Worship, if there is no other reason for me to stay then I guess I’ll leave!” “Fine Han, leave! You always seemed to hate this place but for some reason you- you still here! Why? Why are you still here Han? Answer me please?!” Leia didn’t know when she began to cry but she was crying.

Han stared at her and stood up and picked her up, held her in his arms and they sat on her couch. She punched him, she kicked him, and tried to bite him but in the end she just relaxed in his touch and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Sweetheart, I think you know why I’m still here.” “Han please don’t, just don’t.” and just as fast as she was warmed by his touch she felt ice cold again and began to yell.

“You can’t- we-we can’t Han! You’re a smuggler, I’m a princess and normally it wouldn’t matter to me but I just can’t Han! We come from different worlds, we just don’t fit together not to mention I’m not ready, I’m not even sure how I feel about you. Sometimes I feel like I want to kill you and other times I find being around you comfortable! I don’t understand this!” Leia never opened up to him about her feelings, every time he came close to finding out how she feels about him, she just builds those icy walls up again. Yet Han wasn’t gonna let this opportunity slip right by his hands.

“Leia,” he said softly, “I really care about you, but unless you say, that’s right Princess, unless _you_ tell me how you feel about me, I might decide to stay.” He said in a more serious tone at the end. Leia stayed silent, when Han looked down at the Princess, seeing the battle in her eyes. Leia, didn’t know what to say she opened her mouth and the first thing she said was:

“I love you Han!” This caught Han’s attention, he smiled widely at her and leaned down a little about 3 inches apart from her lips. Leia was caught by surprise by their proximity and blushed, _what is going on?_ She wondered to why they were so close. Han smiled at her, not his usual smile but a genuine one.

“Do you really Princess?” he asked with a smile playing on his lips. _Really? Really what?_ Leia’s had a confused expression but Han was still caught up by her confession.

“Do you really love me, Leia?” Leia’s face drained all it’s color and she had a mortified expression. _What is he thinking?! I don’t love him! Like that, of course care about him, but romantic feelings? Pshhh._ Leia got out of her comfortable position and sat down in the lounge chair in front of Han. Han was confused at her actions, was the heat of the moment? Did she not love him? Leia saw him giving her questioning glance and she started speaking softly.

“Han, I care about you, but I don’t love you, not like that.” She saw the flash of hurt in his eyes which was quickly replaced by anger.

“You were leading me on! Weren’t you Princess?” he growled. “I swear Han it just slipped, nothing else I promise!” Leia yelled back at him. Han stood up and grabbed his boot that he took off by the front door Leia got up and asked him where he was going.

“I’m done with this, all of these confusing emotions. Clearly I cause you to much stress, so I guess leaving is the best answer, I still have to pay Jabba anyway.” Leia grabbed his shoulders and turned him around so he was facing her. She didn’t know what to say or do, but if she let him go he might leave forever and she knows that not what they both want. He started getting impatient and pushed her off, Leia grabbed him again and pulled him down to her lips. Their kiss caused sparks to fly and butterflies in her stomach. His lips were chapped due to the cold but she didn’t mind, he was here with her now and that’s all that mattered to her. Han was caught by surprised again (lucky him) but this one was a good type of surprised. Her lips were soft just like he imagined. Her hands were in his hair and his were on her tiny waist, they fit perfectly together. Han started to remember her words from earlier,  “ _We come from different worlds, we just don’t fit together not to mention I’m not ready, I’m not even sure how I feel about you.”_ He pulled away first, her eyes were still closed and her lips still pursed but after a second she realized he pulled away.

“Why’d you pull away?” “Leia, Sweetheart, this isn’t what you want-” “Don’t tell me this isn’t what I want Han, you don’t control me life!” “Calm down your Worshipfulness, you said it earlier you’re not ready for a relationship, especially with me.” Leia was quiet for a moment and nodded.

“Your right Han, for once” she gave a small laughed and wrapped her arms around his torso. He hugged her back and they stood there for a while until he let go.

“Are you gonna leave?” Leia timidly asked, Han shook his head and Leia stared at him as if he grew 10 heads but smiled nevertheless.

“You gave me a reason to stay.” Leia started jumping up and down and squealed in delight she then composed herself, “Han what are you gonna tell the others?” “I’ll tell them that I changed my mind,” “Ok-” “but to make things official” he got on one knee and held his hands together as if he was begging for something, “will you Princess Leia Organa, accept me for who I am and tell me- wait no- command me to stay here for at least another year?” Leia laughed at how silly this whole thing was but nodded. “Captain Han Solo, I order you to stay here with the Rebellion!” _and me,_ she thought.

Han laughed, “I do your worshipfulness, I do!” He stood there by the door expecting something to happen but nothing did.

“Good night,” “‘night Princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please review, kudos and comments make me happy! .3.


End file.
